


Adam Parrish does not get sick

by tinyarmedtrex



Series: Ronan is Mary Poppins Y'all [2]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Adam is not a great patient, M/M, Ronan is an amazing caretaker though, Sick Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:07:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22442317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyarmedtrex/pseuds/tinyarmedtrex
Summary: Adam and Wyatt are sick, Ronan takes care of them
Relationships: Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish
Series: Ronan is Mary Poppins Y'all [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614901
Comments: 10
Kudos: 179





	Adam Parrish does not get sick

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a tumblr prompt I got requesting a sick fic for them :P  
> This takes place sometime before chap 5

Before Adam even opened his eyes he knew that the worst thing possible had happened. 

He was sick. Congested and stuffed, it hurt to even open his eyes. He could feel the symptoms in every part of his body from his fevered skin to the cough that racked his body. 

“Fuck.” He knew there was no way he could make it into work like this. He had sick days but he'd never used one, not wanting to be seen as unreliable. Today though, he didn’t have a choice. He could barely even lift his head, there was no way he could make it in. He emailed the office, letting them know he wouldn’t be in. Then he collapsed back onto his bed, trying to fall back asleep. 

At least until he heard a pitiful cry. “Daddy!” The sound was barely a whimper but it woke Adam up immediately. He sat up so quickly that he was lightheaded but he barreled through it, dashing to Wyatt’s room. 

“What’s wrong buddy?” He asked, turning on the light. He tried to ignore how raspy his voice was. 

“Daddy!” The small boy reached for him, nearly crying. One look at Wyatt and he knew what was wrong. The boy had whatever Adam had. Adam could see snot running down his nose and that he was sweaty all over. 

“Everything hurts.” The boy added miserably. 

Adam went over to him, sitting in Wyatt’s bed and feeling his forehead. He was burning up. 

“We’re both sick.” Adam said, pulling him into a hug. He hated seeing his son look so unhappy. “I’ll get you some cold water okay? Do you want any food?”

“Can I have oatmeal?” Wyatt asked. "With blueberries?" 

“Of course.” Adam pressed a kiss to his hair before standing. The thought of going downstairs made him woozy but he'd manage. "You try to go back to sleep okay buddy? I'll be back." 

The boy nodded, falling back onto his bed. 

Slowly, Adam made it down the stairs, trying to focus on nothing beyond the next step. Then on the last one he tripped, only to be caught by strong arms. 

“What the hell are you doing?” Ronan asked, righting him. He looked Adam over. “You look like shit.”

“Shut up.” He said, hating his voice for making him sound worse. “I’m sick. Wyatt too. It’s probably that Priscilla from school. She never washes her hands.”

“What a little brat.” Adam nodded and the action made him totter. Ronan’s hand darted out to grab him, holding Adam's bicep to keep him steady. “Why the hell are you out of bed?” 

“Wyatt wanted oatmeal. And water.” 

“This is why you hired me. Go back upstairs, I’ll bring you both some food. Do you want anything else?” 

Adam didn’t speak for a second so Ronan prodded him. “Parrish?”

“You don't have to stay, you'll probably end up sick too, if you do." 

"I don't care."

Adam looked at him, seeing that Ronan looked completely sure about helping. "Fine then. I want something spicy. It always helps.” 

Ronan grinned, shaking his head. “Always full of surprises. Okay, oatmeal and something spicy. I’m on it. Now get back into bed.”

He smiled too, even though it lead to a coughing fit. “Thank you.”

“Whatever. Get back up there before you infect me.” 

He nodded, turning to go back up the stairs. He went to Wyatt’s room, the boy was still awake, barely. “Do you want to sleep in Dad’s bed?” He asked, receiving a sad nod in response. Slowly, he bent down, picking up his son and bringing him to his room. The two of them were starting to fall asleep when he heard a knock. 

“Come in.” Adam said, struggling to sit up. When the door opened it was Ronan, a TV under one arm and medical supplies in the other. 

“I’ll hook this up then I need your temperatures. I need to know what I’m working with.” He said, dumping all of the supplies on the bed. 

Adam took the thermometer and turned to Wyatt. “Buddy, can you open your mouth? I need your temp.”

Dutifully Wyatt opened his mouth, letting Adam put it under his tongue. When he took it out it read 101. “Not terrible." He said, grabbing a cool washcloth Ronan brought. "You can lie down again.” He said then put the cloth on the boy's forehead. 

Wyatt nodded, yawning widely and slipping under the covers. Adam started to clean the thermometer when it was plucked from his hand. 

“I’ll do it.” Ronan said, suddenly next to his bedside. “Open wide Parrish.”

“I can do it myself.” He said, feeling a flush that had nothing to do with being sick. Ronan was still waiting so Adam opened his mouth, letting Ronan place the thermometer in his mouth. Once it was in his mouth Ronan pressed a cool palm to his forehead. It made him sigh happily.

“You’re burning up.” Ronan muttered, grabbing the thermometer as it beeped. “102.” He shook his head. “You’re ordered to stay in bed all day and-” He turned, grabbing Adam’s phone. “No work.”

“Yes Doctor Lynch.” Adam said, smiling weakly. 

Ronan reached out, casually tucking a strand of hair behind his ear. For a second Adam wondered if it was a fever dream. Then Ronan was pushing him down. “Get some sleep, I’ll be back with food soon.” 

Adam compiled, falling back to his bed and curling next to his son. He fell easily into a dreamless sleep. 

When he woke up again he saw that there was an empty bowl next to Wyatt and a mug of cooled tea by him. What was most surprising, however, was the other person in his bed. Ronan was there, watching a movie with the sound on low. Wyatt was sleeping on Ronan's thigh, his arm haphazardly thrown over him. 

“What are you doing here?” Adam asked, struggling to sit up. His head felt a little clearer but his voice was still rough.

“Wyatt wanted me to stay- and your food needed to simmer.” Ronan said. “Is that okay?” He seemed worried that Adam wouldn’t like that Wyatt was cuddled next to him, or that he was in Adam’s bed. But the opposite was true. Adam’s heart leapt at how perfect it looked, Wyatt sprawled on Ronan, Ronan leaning against his headboard.

“Yea, it’s very okay.” He said quietly. 

Ronan watched him for another second then reached for the thermometer. “It’s been nearly four hours, we need to take your temp again.”

Adam opened his mouth, watching intently as Ronan cleaned the instrument then placed it in his mouth. They watched each other, neither speaking, and the beeping startled him.

“101.8.” Ronan read. “Do you feel any better?” 

He shrugged. “A little, maybe.” 

Carefully, Ronan moved Wyatt off of him, standing up. “I’ll reheat your tea. And bring you food.” 

“Then will you stay again?” The words fell out of his mouth and Adam felt himself blush. If Ronan said no he’d blame it on the fever. 

But Ronan was nodding, and Adam noticed that the tips of his ears were pink. “Yea Parrish, I’ll stay.” 

Soon Adam was nestled up with a bowl of something that Ronan guaranteed was a three alarm curry, watching one of Wyatt’s favorite movies with the boy nestled between them. 

“Is it helping?” Ronan asked, pointing to the food.

He nodded. “I can feel my sinus’ opening up just from smelling it. I wish I could taste it though.” He frowned down at the bowl. Everything was dulled from his cold. 

“There’s leftovers, you can have more when you can smell again.”

They two smiled at each other before turning back to the movie. Adam must have fallen asleep again because the next thing he knew his bowl was gone and he and Wyatt were tucked in.

The cold lasted three days and Ronan took care of them both through the whole thing. Whenever Adam tried to thank him Ronan shrugged it off by saying it was his job. Except that this was well beyond his job- the soup, tea, cold compresses- all of it wasn’t something Adam would expect from his nanny. 

On day four he still didn’t feel 100% but he forced himself to get up for work. Ronan was already in the kitchen, thermometer out. 

“I’m starting to hate that thing.” Adam said, dutifully opening his mouth and letting Ronan place it in. 

“Yea well get better and we can put it away.” He said. They waited till it beeped and Ronan pulled it out, glaring at the object.

“Well Doc, am I free?”

“98.8. I’m sure I can’t convince you to take another day off.” 

Adam shook his head. “I need to go back in before they think I’m faking it.” Ronan had finally given him his phone back yesterday so he’d answered some emails but he knew he was woefully behind on everything. He didn’t even want to think about how the weekend would work. 

“Here.” Ronan held up a mug and a tupperware. “Hot tea and the rest of the curry. Don’t get anyone else sick.”

“Thanks.” Adam said, reaching for both. He wanted to say more, to offer to take Ronan out as a thank you but that felt too close to a date and not just a thank you. Ronan gave a sharp nod then went back to dicing vegetables and Adam went to work, the curry nestled safely in his bag. 


End file.
